Ages of Love
by PrettyPurr
Summary: A collection of Sonamy stories throughout time. Read and Review.
1. 11, 8

Sonic – 11

Amy – 8

It was another hero's day of work for Sonic the Hedgehog. Little Planet was saved and the time stones were restored. Robotnik was also gone, at least for now. He also saved a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose from the clutches of Metal Sonic, his robotic double.

Amy or Rosy, looked at her hero feeling nothing but awe. "He's so handsome…and dreamy.." she thought.

Sonic jumped from a rock mountain and landed near the pink hedgehog. She felt like she was about to faint.

"You okay?" he asked concerned, only to be glomped again by his fangirl.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she cried, Sonic felt a little uncomfortable being hugged by someone, but she soon released him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" said Amy. "Being saved by my hero and all."

Sonic chuckled a bit, it felt foreign for him to have a big fan like her. "She's so weird…but she's kinda cute." He thought.

"It was nothing." Assured Sonic. "Now what was your name…? Amy Rose,right?" recalling her introduction from Palmtree Panic.

Amy had hearts in her eyes. "He remembered my name from Little Planet.." she thought.

"Yep! That's me! I'm your biggest fan, Sonic!" she proclaimed.

"Haha, well I'm honored, but really its no big deal. It's just a hero's day work." He said. "So…where are you from? I'm bet your parents are worried for you." he asked.

"Oh! My parents are running errands so they'll be gone all day. I live in a house up North." The pink hedgehog answered with a smile. "Its..kinda far."

"and you followed me all the way here?" he asked, Amy nodded. Sonic was an adventurer guy, but he was also a good judge of character. She seemed obsessive and kinda crazy, but also caring and sweet. She was also brave since she came all this way and climbed all the way up to Little Planet.

"I'll take you home." Sonic said. Amy's eyes widened and sparkled. This was a dream and she didn't want anyone to wake her up.

"Oh thank you, Sonic!" she praised. He picked the pink hedgehog and carried her bridal style, Sonic ran in the northern direction with Amy hanging onto him. The duo soon arrived at a small yellow house with a beautiful rose garden.

Sonic put her down infront of her door. "Here ya go." He said.

"Thank you!" Amy praised, she then had an idea. "You're probably hungry…after everything."

Sonic thought about it but was interrupted by his tummy rumbling. "Yea, I could go for a bite." He replied, placing his hand over his tummy.

"Perfect!" Amy dragged Sonic into her home. "Damn, she's strong.." he thought.

Amy went into the kitchen and started to cook immediately. Sonic decided to look around the living room. He saw pictures of little Amy with a red female hedgehog and a white male hedgehog. "Must be her parents.." he thought.

This got Sonic thinking about his own family: his mom Aleena, sister Sonia, brother Manic, and even Grandpa Hedgehog; also Sonic thought about his missing father Jules the Hedgehog. As fun as adventures are, he truly missed them but he was in good hands staying with his best friend Tails at his workshop.

"Sonic! Lunch is ready!" she called.

"Oh boy!" Sonic called rushing to the table. He sat himself down. "So what are we having? Chilidogs?" he asked. Amy giggled, he never knew Sonic would be goofy.

"Nope." She answered, placing a cute blue bowl in front of him. Sonic looked at the bowl, it contained chunks of chicken, some cooked broccoli and rice. It smelled good and prepared in a neat presentation. Sonic never saw a meal this cute and neat. He took a bite of the chicken and immediately responded to the sweet but spicy flavors.

"Mmm…this is good!" he praised. "You made this yourself?" he asked, surprised that a little girl could make a meal so good. Amy nodded, pleased that her hero enjoyed her cooking.

"My mother taught me. I hope you like it, Sonikku." She said, making Sonic slightly blush at that nickname.

"Yeah, it's great!" he answered. Sonic gobbled up the well prepared meal. Sonic never had cooking from another girl besides his mother, but this girl's cooking was definitely up there. They could definitely be friends.

Amy smiled and took the bowl in the kitchen for him. "Thanks, Amy." Sonic said. "You're a good friend."

This made Amy light up; she wanted to be Sonic's wife but friend was good for now. At least he acknowledged her.

"Well, sorry to dine and dash but I have to meet my buddy Tails at Never Lake. He's my ride home." Sonic said. Amy was sad that he needed to leave but she understood.

"Aw okay.." Amy said sadly. "Well, I hope you visit someday Sonic or we meet again!" she added while hugging him tight.

Sonic hugged her back gently blushing slightly, he couldn't help it. "Yea…me too." he said. Amy released him after a bit and the blue blur ran out of the house. Amy watched her hero leave, this was the best day of her life. Her hero Sonic, ate food that she made and loved it.

"Let's meet again someday, Sonic the hedgehog…" Amy said to herself.

Sonic ran, thinking about the young pink hedgehog he met. "Wow…she can really cook..and she seemed so sweet and kinda energetic…and she's cute..nonono Sonic, are you thinking about girls? Girls will only slow me down! But…Amy.." he thought, feeling a bunch of thoughts and emotions race in though his mind faster than his feet. Sonic never felt this way before…was this his first small crush?

To be continued…


	2. 15, 12 Part 1

Sonic – 15

Amy – 12

"Sonic, you don't have to do this." Said Tails, walking side by side with his best friend.

"I told you, Tails. I owe Amy a date for all the times I had to cancel." Sonic complained. "I don't wanna go through this myself but I have to."

Sonic and Tails were walking through the city's streets meeting their friends at the Central City café. After canceling all those dates due to storybook adventures, Sonic finally made plans just for Amy to go on this date. Hopefully, she would stop bringing it up. The two arrived and saw their friends: Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze, sitting at the tables that were next to together. Tikal was Knuckles' girlfriend, she was a college student who studied the legend of Chaos. She met Knuckles while on Angel Island and they're been close ever since.

"Hey Sonic. Tails." Knuckles greeted.

"Sup, gang." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, I'll order us something, it's on me." Said Tails.

"Hmmm, I'll just get a regular black coffee." Said Sonic. "I'll need the energy to go on this stupid date.." he thought.

Tails nodded and went over to the counter while Sonic sat down with his friends.

"So, Sonic. I heard you have a giiiirrrlfriiiend" Knuckles teased while he snickered.

"Knuckles, sweetie. It's their first date!" his girlfriend Tikal defended.

"Wonder how Knucklhead got a girl before me…" he thought. Sonic's eyes widened. "Wait what? I only told Tails about that date!"

"Well Amy told all of us." Silver said, taking a bite of his scone. "So when were you gonna tell us you were in the dating scene, Sonic?"

"Never.." Sonic thought. "Listen, it's just a date so she'd leave me alone." He defended. Silver shook his head, believing that Sonic was lying about him wanting Amy.

Tails brought Sonic his coffee and sat down with him. "Maybe make it a bad date?" Knuckles suggested.

"Why would I make it a bad one?" Sonic asked.

"Because it'll show her you're not good enough?" he replied.

"But I wanna be good enough!" Sonic yelled, before covering his mouth in embarrassment. The others looked at him while Knuckles just laughed. As much as Sonic didn't like Amy's tendencies, he didn't want to be seen in a negative light by her. She was kinda cute and not all bad.

"You should make up your mind, Sonic" Blaze suggested, sipping her chai tea.

"Have you even been on a date, faker?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

Sonic tried to think way back if he has dated anyone. Despite girls fangirling over him he's never really been with a girl, romantically nor sexually. "Well there was this…uh no- but there this one girl who…dammit..not her..uhh"

"I take it that's a no." said Shadow. "Step aside, fox."

"Uhh okay." Tails moved out of his seat and was replaced by Shadow.

"Alright hedgehog, you wanna succeed on this date? You gotta relax, ask her questions about herself." Suggested Shadow.

"But what's there to know? She's all about me." Said Sonic, confused.

"Even obsessive fangirls have their own hobbies." Shadow replied. "I'd expect even you to know this."

"Fine fine, anything else?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, you have to compliment her, kiss her hand, and all that. Make her feel special. Take her to some place like the movies, dinner, or something. " Sonic blushed listening to his rival's advice. Sonic wasn't used to these lovey dovey things. Maybe he just wasn't a romantic guy.

"Or just be yourself and have fun." Tails suggested.

"I like that better." Sonic agreed, giving a thumbs up.

"Hmph" said Shadow. "Good luck with that."

"What time is it?" Sonic asked.

"Its 4:45." Answered Tails.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Shit, I need to pick Amy up." He ran out the café with his coffee left on the table barely even touched.

"He didn't even finish his coffee that I bought him." Tails groaned.

"If he's going out with Amy, she'll keep him wide awake." Knuckled chuckled. "So how do you know about all this romance stuff, Shad?"

"When you've lived in this world for a while, you start to learn about the culture." Shadow explained. "Something you'll never know."

"Yeah right, you just wanna bang Rouge!" defended Knuckles.

Shadow was silent, he wanted to kill the echidna.

 **With Sonic…**

Sonic finally made it to Vanilla's house where Amy was staying. He rang the doorbell while it was still almost five o'clock. Vanilla opened the door with her friendly everyday smile.

"Why Sonic, you're here for the date?" she asked.

"Uhh, yes ma'am." He answered.

"Why don't you come in, Amy will be ready in a few minutes." She offered. Sonic followed the rabbit mother and then saw Cream and Cheese watching tv.

"Hello, Mr. Sonic." Cream greeted.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Hey guys! And Cream, you know you can just call me Sonic." Sonic corrected.

"Mom says to refer to your elders with a title." Cream informed, Sonic just shrugged and sat on the couch next to the cute duo. No use arguing with a sweet kid who was taught good manners.

"So uh..how's Amy?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh she was so excited ever since you asked for another chance and here you are!" Cream answered. "She even told everyone."

Sonic chuckled nervously, "Hehe..yeah I've heard…"

"This date better be worth it." he thought.

"Sonic?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Sonic turned around, with his green eyes widened in awe at the surprise that was waiting for him.

To be continued…


	3. 15,12 Part 2

Sonic – 15

Amy – 12

Sonic turned around and saw Amy looking even more enchanting. She wore a white dress that snugged a bit on her petite figure, gold sandals, and wore no gloves. Her quills were tied up in a bun with two quills that flowed down both sides of her face. She wore light blush to bring out her complexion and light pink lip gloss. She resembled a goddess to Sonic.

"Wow..she's gorgeous.." Sonic thought. He always thought Amy was cute, but damn did she look stunning.

"Amy, you look so beautiful!" praised Cream.

"Chao Chao!" chirped Cheese.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you helped me pick this out!" Amy replied. Sonic was at a loss of words; he didn't know what to say.

"Uhhhh.." Sonic said, Amy looked at Sonic's reaction and giggled.

Vanilla came in the room, "Now you two have fun, be safe." She said.

"Thanks Cream's mom!" Amy said. "We'll see ya later."

"Y-Yeah, see ya." Sonic added, still feeling in awe. The two went out the house and walked side by side. Amy smiled feeling excited about her date while Sonic felt nothing but fear. Was Sonic shy of Amy?

"Oh Sonic, we're finally going to do this! I just had to tell everyone!" Amy cheered.

"Yea…about that." Sonic said, which made Amy look at him with concern.

"Sonic?"

"Amy…look, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't..I mean I-" Sonic started, he didn't know how to word it but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Amy smiled, she understood how he was feeling. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sonic." She apologized. "It's just that I was so excited to go on this date and I…"

Sonic felt like a jerk, she was really looking forward to this date. He saw Amy's smile and which amazed but confused him. "It's amazing how she can be so positive…" Sonic thought.

Amy paused, "Here, let me make it up to you! I wanna take you to my favorite restaurant. My treat." Sonic just shrugged, but he was curious on what Amy liked.

They headed to a place called the Pasta Garden, which mostly sold pasta and had free breadsticks. It was slightly fancy which made Sonic wish he dressed up for this date, but at least he showered this morning. They sat at a table, ordered water, and looked at the menus to decide what they wanted

"So..what looks good to you?" Amy asked.

"Oh uhhh..spaghetti looks nice." He answered. Amy smiled.

"I think I'll get that as well." She said.

The waitress came with two waters and a basket of breadsticks. "Have you decided on your order?" she asked.

"Uhhhh.. we'll have two spaghetti and meatball meals." said Sonic, Amy smiled at how Sonic ordered for her as well.

"So thoughtful.." she thought.

"Very good, I'll put the order in." the waitress left which left Sonic and Amy alone, on their very first date.

Silence and awkwardness filled the room; Sonic ate some breadsticks while Amy was still on her first one, taking slow bites.

Sonic sighed. "Ugh, this place is too slow." He complained.

"Well it is a sit down place." Amy replied with a giggle. "You're so used to going fast."

"I should've known, especially at a place where everyone is nicely dressed….especially you." Sonic said which made Amy blush at his side compliment.

"T-Thank you, Sonic.." she said feeling bashful. Sonic smiled a bit, feeling proud of taking Shadow's advice about complimenting a girl. She really was nicely dressed, the best looking one there.

"So…you have hobbies, right?" he asked.

"Sonic, of course. Just because I might..go crazy over you, doesn't mean I don't have my own life." Amy replied. Sonic chuckled at how cute she was.

"Well what do you like?" he asked.

"I like to shop, go to the movies, gardening..I also read a bit, cook and bake." She answered.

"Oh yeah, I remembered you like to cook! You made that good chicken and rice bowl when we first met." He said. "You should be a chef."

"Oh my, you remember!" praised Amy. "Thank you Sonic, but I actually would like to start my own florist shop in Station Square."

"You were always good with flowers." Sonic commented. "I could see it."

Amy giggled. "So what about you?"

Sonic thought for a second, "Well…besides adventures, I like listening to rock music and..I play the guitar a bit."

"Wow? You do?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded.

"When I was little: me, my bro, and sis would play music infront of my parents…We did it until my dad left to go on his adventures, now my mom would just take care of the house and wait for his return." Sonic replied, feeling sad about his father but happy that he could open up to someone. Amy felt empathy for her hero; she never thought Sonic would open up like this. Her hand was placed on his hand.

"I'm sorry for your father..but..I'm sure he's out there. I mean if you could survive the adventures, I'm sure he could as well." Amy said with a warm smile. Sonic returned the smile and felt better.

"She's so caring.." he thought. "Thanks, Ames. I appreciate it."

The food came and Sonic and Amy chatted more about their lives, they shared laughs and sad moments. Sonic was shocked himself, he felt kinda happy that he went on this date.

"Would you like some dessert?" the waitress asked.

Sonic looked at Amy for approval.

"Hmm.. I'd like a cup of gelato." Amy answered.

"I'll have what she's having!" Sonic added. The waitress left to fetch the dessert.

"I gotta say, I wanna come back here someday." Sonic said.

"I'm glad you like it." Amy replied.

The waitress brought back and handed their gelatos. The two hedgehogs ate and just smiled at each other. Sonic decided to move to the other side of the booth where Amy was sitting at. Amy blushed and smiled, but noticed Sonic had a bit of gelato on his cheek.

"Sonic, you have a little something on your-"

Sonic blushed. "Oh, I do?" Sonic was about to grab a napkin but Amy moved closer and licked his cheek. This made Sonic blush even redder; he even felt a bit turned on by that gesture. "She's so naughty.." he thought.

The two finished their sweet treats and the waitress brought them their bill. Amy read the paper which said "thirty rings."

Amy reached in her purse but was stopped by Sonic. "I'll pay for it, Ames." Sonic said.

"But Sonic, I told you this meal will be on me." Amy replied.

"Well I'm changing it…you can repay me by enjoying this date without paying a single ring." He said. Amy blushed at his thoughtfulness and allowed him to pay and tip the waitress.

"Anywhere else?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm…let's walk around the city and then I should head back to my apartment." Suggested Amy. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and walked side by side with his date in the lid up city.

Later on, Sonic and Amy went back to Amy's apartment. Sonic decided to escort Amy upstairs to the apartment with her, just in case. The pink hedgehog unlocked her door and walked in with Sonic; the blue hedgehog admired at how the place was clean and organized.

"Sonic, it's late..would you like to stay here?" Amy asked, with a warm smile.

Sonic blushed at the request. Should he…?

"S-Sure, umm..I'll sleep on the couch." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic..Please…join me in bed." Sonic's eyes widened.

"Amy.."

"Sonikku…"

Sonic slowly moved in closer to her with his eyes closing. "This…was the best first date ever…"

Amy closed her eyes and leaned slowly as well. "Mine too…mine too, Sonikku…"

The next morning, Sonic woke up from Amy's bed. He saw the pink hedgehog's body under the covers, her quills were no longer in a bun and she slept on Sonic's toned chest.

"So beautiful.." Sonic thought. He kissed her forehead then slowly got up. He quickly ran out of the house in a flash without waking her up.

Tails was in his workshop fixing his plane until Sonic arrived.

"Sonic?"

"Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted.

Tails felt confused, he hasn't seen him since the café yesterday. "Sonic, where have you been?" he asked.

"Tails, trust me, buddy. You're the smartest person I know and my best pal, but even I think I should keep it a secret." Sonic answered.

"What?! Why?" Tails asked, now feeling even more curious. "and why do you smell like perfume?"

"Gotta run." Sonic said, running to his room and shutting the door. Tails just stared in silence. He wanted to know what happened.

Sonic decided to take a hot shower. The scent on him made him thought about Amy, and what happened during the date…

"Best date ever.."

To be continued….


	4. 21,18 Part 1

Sonic-21

Amy-18

"Sonic, your mom planned your 21st birthday party. At least you can show up." Tails said.

Taiiiillls, I'm not going." Sonic whined as he was slouching on the couch watching TV. He was taller and had quills that were longer and more pronounced.

"Sonic, come on…your friends are gonna be th-" Tails covered his mouth and Sonic's eyes widened.

"You did what?!" Sonic yelled. "How?"

"I..gave your mom their addresses so she could send invites." Tails admitted.

"…."

Tails sat with Sonic, "What's the big deal anyway?" he asked. "It's just your family and friends and we've celebrated your birthday before."

"It's not like that…it's my 21st birthday." Sonic said. "You see…..my dad left on my 5th birthday to go on his adventures. He promised me on my 21st birthday that he'd take me out for beer and chilidogs. Just me and him but since he hasn't been in contact so we don't know where he is."

"Wow…I see." Tails said.

Sonic stood up, "But, mom's cool and she does a lot for me…so I'll only go for her."

Tails smiled. "You won't regret it, Sonic!"

"I hope not, now let's get on the Tornado." Sonic suggested.

Tails landed outside of Sonic's house. It's been a while since Sonic has visited his mother; as much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed her. The duo walked to the door before Sonic knocked on it.

The door was opened; which revealed Aleena Hedgehog, the beautiful mother of Sonic. "Oh son, happy birthday!" she praised, giving Sonic a big squeezing hug. Sonic hugged back gently and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, ma." replied Sonic. He headed inside and saw his family and friends with chilidogs, cake, and a big pile of presents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONIC!"

Sonic smiled at everyone. He felt a bit better seeing how his friends showed up to care. There was Knuckles, Tikal, his siblings Sonia and Manic, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, and the Chaotix. Vanilla, who is now Vector's fiancé, also attended along with Cream and Cheese.

"We missed you, dear brother!" exclaimed Sonia.

"Nice to see you back in one piece, dude." Manic added.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys all came, even Shadow?" said Sonic. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Listen faker, I'm only here because Rouge couldn't make it. She's visiting her twin sister." Shadow said.

"Rouge has a sister? Well then." Sonic said. He looked at the fruit punch bowl and also saw his arch nemesis…Dr. Eggman drinking all the punch from the bowl.

"Eggman?" yelled Sonic. "Why are you here?"

Eggman turned around and wiped the punch that was on his lips. "What? I was invited! Without me you wouldn't be who you are!"

Sonic turned to Tails. "Eggman? Seriously?"

"He does have a point, Sonic…" said Tails. Sonic groaned and sat down on the chair while Eggman laughed, resuming to drink.

Aleena handed Sonic a chilidog and a can of beer. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Aleena cheered.

Sonic looked at the chilidog and beer. This brought back memories about his father. "Wow mom…how did you know..?"

"A mother knows…your father would've been so proud of you!" She answered. "Now I believe we're expecting one more person."

"Amy.." Sonic thought. "I haven't seen her in a while.."

"Wait where's grandpa?" Sonic asked. "Did you finally put him in a home?"

An old blue hedgehog with a bushy white moustache came out of the bathroom leaving a stench. "Stupid chilidogs, giving me gas why don't ya!" whined the old man.

"Finally, it's been thirty minutes since you went in!" complained Vector.

"Quiet! Show some goddamn respect for the elderly!" yelled Grandpa Hedgehog.

"Glad to see he's well.." Sonic deadpanned.

"Boy, come sit down with me and play checkers!" yelled Grandpa.

"Well I uhh gotta socialize but Tails here is smart!" Sonic said, pushing Tails towards the old man.

"Wait! Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Excellent! Now sit down and let me tell you about the war…" said Grandpa. Tails sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Sonic drank some beer, he was kinda enjoying himself but he wondered if Amy forgot about the party. He was in thought about her until Aleena called.

"Sonic, your little girlfriend is here!" she chirped.

Sonic groaned and walked to the front door. "Mom I don't have a-…..girl…friend."

There was sweet Amy Rose at the door holding a small gift but she definitely looked..different. She grew slightly taller and had more round and defined curves. Her quills were now down to her back and she wore some pink lip gloss. She wore a red crop top with a white heart on the chest, light blue jeans, and her normal red boots. She definitely looked more mature and beautiful than ever.

"Amy..?"

"Oh Sonic, happy birthday! It's been so long!" she praised hugging him; he could feel her breasts pressing onto his chest.

"T-Thank you, Amy." He said, with his face feeling red.

Manic peaked from his brother's shoulder eyeing the pink hedgehog. "Hey bro, who's the pink cute pink hedgehog? She single?" he asked.

Sonic frowned. "Yes and if you even think about it I'll destroy all your cereal collectibles! And I'll seriously do it too!" he whispered.

"But they took me years!" Manic whispered back.

"Well then you'll have to start all over." Sonic replied.

"Ooooh brother, who's your girlfriend?" asked Sonia. "She's so beautiful!"

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" defended Sonic.

"Thank you, so are you!" said Amy with a smile.

"Thank you, girl. Now you gotta tell me where did you get that top?" Sonia asked. Sonic sighed and walked away from the girls. He saw Tails coming towards him.

"Tails? You escaped grandpa?" Sonic asked.

He sighed. "Your grandpa was going on about how our generation was terrible, then he fell asleep on the board" explained Tails. "Anyways did you see Amy?"

"Yeah…she's so beau-….I mean yeeeah I saw her. Said hello, y know." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you know you love her." Tails teased with a smirk.

"No I don't! Besides, I don't wanna date..and get married and…have children...and grow old…" Sonic said while picturing Amy and him with a couple of hoglets running around.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

Sonic snapped out of his day dream. "Uhhh! Sup, Ames?"

"Sonic? I was wondering..would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?" Amy asked. Sonic blushed, the idea of Amy in a bikini…how revealing it might be..making out and going further.

"I CAN'T!" he shouted before covering his mouth, everyone else looked at him.

"S-Sorry, gang." He apologized. The others shrugged and returned back to their activities.

"Weirdo." Shadow muttered.

"I mean…I can't. I have errands..tooooons of them." Lied Sonic.

"Shit, what am I doing? I'm a big chicken. I'm 21 and still shy around her! I hope her feelings aren't hurt.." he thought.

"Oh okay. See ya!" Amy said in her bubbly tone. Sonic felt confused…she was okay with it? He wondered what was going on, but maybe it was maturity.

The pink hedgehog walked over to Shadow, who was sipping his beer in the corner. "Shadow, could I speak to you in private."

"Fine." Shadow shrugged, following Amy to a private room. "Now what do you need?"

"Well…I need you to help me out. I want you to pretend to be my date to make Sonic jealous." Amy said.

"…What? How old are you?" Shadow deadpanned.

"Come onnnnnn." Amy whined.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said, knowing how persistent she was.

Amy lid up, "R-Really?"

Shadow started to head out the door, "Only because I'm off work for a while."

"Okay!" Amy cheered, following him back to the party.

"Alright everyone, it's time to sing happy birthday." Announced Aleena. Everyone crowded around the cake and sang, except for Shadow. Sonic looked over and noticed that Amy was rather…close to Shadow. It kinda bothered the blue hedgehog deep inside but he didn't know why. Soon cake was served and Sonic continued to keep an eye on Amy and his "faker".

"Oh Sonic, guess what? I'm going on a date with a ninja!" praised Sonia, pointing to Espio the Chameleon.

"Uhhh..that's great,sis." He said, still spying on Amy. He founds Tails talking to Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles and dragged him away.

"Soniiiic, we were gonna make a bet!" Tails yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Sonic shushed. "I need you, little buddy, to spy on Amy and Shadow." he said pointing to them talking.

"Fine.." Tails said, slowly and casually going near the two.

"My plan is working.." Amy thought, noticing Tails spying for Sonic. "So Shadow, would you like to go Emerald Beach with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uhhh…sure. I'll pick you up at your house." Shadow answered awkwardly. Tails' eyes widened then went back to Sonic.

"Well she asked him to go to the beach." Tails said.

"What?! That's what she asked me earlier!" said Sonic.

"and what did you say?" asked Tails.

"I lied and said I had errands…" he answered. "But I bet..she's trying to make me jealous! Yeah! She's gonna be bored of him anyway, she adores me." Sonic bragged with a cocky grin.

"Or maybe she wants to get to know all, she's been chasing you for years" Tails deadpanned.

"Nah, she loves me, but just incase…we're going to the beach tomorrow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here we go again…" said Tails.

To be continued…


	5. 21,18 Part 2

Sonic-21

Amy-18

"Sonic, do we have to be here?" Tails asked, holding a newspaper in front of his face ,along with his best friend.

"Tails, if you could stick with me through fighting Egghead, you can stick by me in this." Sonic replied.

The duo already arrived at Emerald Beach; they sat on longue chairs while wearing oversized sunglasses and holding large newspapers so they wouldn't be seen by Amy or Shadow on their "date". Sonic claimed that he wanted to prove that Amy and Shadow wouldn't last, but Tails could easily see why he was really here and was trying to protect his ego.

"Fine, but we've been here since 6 am. Wonder what time is it?" Tails asked.

Sonic checked his new black and silver colored watch. "It's 11:15am." He replied.

"Thanks." Tails paused. "Wait, how do you know?" he asked, looking at Sonic's wrist. "Is that a watch?"

"Yeah! Ames got it for my birthday, she's so thoughtful." Sonic answered gushing. Tails smirked at his blue best friend.

"I knew you loved her." He said.

"Shut up, Tails."

"Isn't it ironic how you're stalking your stalker?" Tails chuckled, while Sonic groaned annoyed.

"Oh Shadow, thank you for picking me up on your motorcycle!" Amy praised. Sonic saw her and Shadow walking to a spot closer to the beautiful ocean.

Shadow shrugged. "It was no big deal." He sensed their "stalker's" energy. "Seems like that faker's here too.." he thought to himself.

Sonic's eyes glared like daggers at the two hedgehogs. Sonic wanted to be the one who took Shadow's place. He wanted her to laugh at his jokes, hug him…kiss him..even more..

"Your "boyfriend" is behind that newspaper." Shadow whispered. Amy's eyes widened and Sonic felt a bit tense seeing Shadow whispering in Amy's ear.

"What he he saying to her?!" Sonic thought. Suddenly Amy took off her white cover-up, revealing her curvaceous body in nothing but a red string bikini while her long quills flowed with the cool wind. Sonic's eyes couldn't be taken away from that stunning beauty. "That body.." Sonic thought, with his mind racing with perverted thoughts.

"Shadow, mind if you rub my back..?" Amy asked, facing down on the towel. Shadow squirted some on his hands and started rubbing Amy's back; which was close to her round perky butt. Amy moaned softly feeling relaxed and calm, this tensed Sonic even more; seeing Shadow's hands all over her.

Amy stood up, feeling nothing but pride seeing Sonic get a bit tensed like this. "It's working… " she thought. The pink hedgehog had another idea "Oh Shadow thank you!...by the way…the chest hair..it makes you look so masculine and rugged…" she said in a swooned voice. As much as she liked Sonic, Shadow did look pretty hot in Mobian standards.

Shadow placed his arm around her. "Well of course. What do you take me for, some hairless wimp?" he said, making sure Sonic could hear.

Sonic looked at his lack of chest hair and growled. "Not cool…"

"Did he struck a nerve?" Tails asked.

"N-Nah, Tails. Like I said, she'll come back." Sonic assured. He watched the black hedgehog escort her to the water and pretended to play with each other by splashing and chasing each other. This not only tensed Sonic because Shadow was with Amy having fun, but they were also in the water, where Sonic would never go near.

In another part of the beach, Rouge the Bat was in a lounge chair enjoying a sweet tea with strawberries. She wore a sexy black bikini and sunglasses with her long white hair in a ponytail.

"Ah, it was a perfect idea to relax on the beach before going back to my stupid crummy job…I swear a girl really needs this once in a while.." she said, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. She suddenly saw two hedgehogs sitting in front of the water with the male's arms around the female.

"Ooooh is that Amy? Seems like she has a date…but I wonder who's the guy. Sonic?" Rouge said, while glimpsing in. Her eyes widened, recognizing the black and red hedgehog. "That's…Shadow?"

Rouge started to feel tense, seeing Shadow's arm around another girl. "Who does that pink hussy think she is?...wait…why am I feeling this way? Shadow's just my coworker…my roommate..my friend...am I jealous of him and Pinky? Maybe I should spy on them…" she thought.

"I'm kinda thirsty, let's get a drink at the bar." Suggested Amy. Shadow nodded and followed her to the Beach's Snack Bar. Sonic's eyes followed them.

"Be right back, Tails." The blue hedgehog slowly and silently followed the pair and hid behind a plant.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, real quick." Amy said before leaving. Shadow sighed waiting in line to get her drink for her.

"This better be over soon.." Shadow thought.

"Now's my chance." Sonic thought getting in line behind Shadow.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked. "Maybe a little too much if you ask me…"

Shadow turned around. "Ah the faker, as expected." Shadow thought. "What are you talking about, Sonic?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Sonic growled. "Stay away from Amy!"

Shadow could tell Sonic was feeling jealousy, but he decided to have a little fun with this. "Why? This date is kinda fun..besides…I'm veery much attracted to her." Shadow said with a cocky smirk.

"What?!" Sonic yelled, boiling in anger.

Shadow nodded. "Mhm..I think she's quite beautiful…she's grown so much too…why would anyone let her slip?" he added, making Sonic even more tense inside.

"Besides…I could use a Mrs. Shadow the-" Shadow was punched straight in the face by Sonic. His nose bled a bit, making the black hedgehog cover it. He saw the fire in Sonic's eyes, teeth were grinding, and his hands were balled up in fists.

"You bastard! I'll make sure you regret being created!" Sonic yelled ready to punch him again. Shadow jumped to dodge, sending a chaos spear towards Sonic's way only to be missed. The two hedgehogs charged towards each other with spin dash and homing attack causing damage to the beach bar from all the crashes. The crowds of Mobians gathered around to see the two duke at it.

"I'm back, Shadow!" Amy chirped, she opened her eyes to see the two hedgehogs making a huge mess by fighting. "Oh no.." she thought.

"SONIC?! SHADOW!" she called.

The two heard her voice and stopped fighting. The person who worked at the Beach Bar was a tiger who approached the three. "Who started this fight?" she asked with a sharp eye and a stern tone.

Sonic sighed with his head down in shame. "Me..I started it.." he said truthfully.

"Well since you started the fight, you need to cover the damages." she said.

"Fine…How much?" Sonic asked.

"500 rings."

"500 rings?!"

"You did destroy a food stand, faker." Shadow deadpanned.

Sonic growled. "Why you!"

"Quiet! I want you to get the rings before sunset." Said the tiger. "Understand?!"

"Yes ma'am.." Sonic said quietly, he decided to slowly walk away in shame. Amy watched Sonic, feeling regret inside.

To be continued…


	6. 21,18 Part 3

Sonic-21

Amy-18

While Sonic was out collecting some rings, Shadow led Amy to the back of the Beach Bar, to get a little privacy. Amy felt confusion, anger, sadness, and regret racing throughout her mind. Shadow leaned against the wall while crossing his arm and closed his eyes.

"Shadow, you were supposed to make Sonic jealous, not fight him!" snapped Amy.

"I only agreed on making him jealous, not being a pussy." Shadow corrected. "If that hedgehog is foolish enough to challenge me, he should man up and accept the consequences." He added.

"Oh please, Sonic could beat you up easily!" defended Amy.

Shadow smirked "Whatever you say, Princess."

Amy sighed and felt saddened. "This day was awful…Sonic got in trouble and it was all my fault. This day didn't go how I planned it….he probably hates me…"

"You really don't have a clue about him." Shadow said. Amy looked at the black hedgehog.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at the girl with a serious face. "You wanna know why we fought? Because he was jealous." Shadow said. "Didn't you see how tense he felt seeing us together? He even came to this damn beach to spy on us." He explained. Amy's eyes widened and her face was reddened with blush. Her thoughts were racing and her heart was beating quickly.

"You're right…he does care." Amy said, recalling all those moments that he saved her. From all the way back from Little Planet to him fighting Shadow today. Hearing these words from Shadow started to make Amy realize that Sonic may really like her a lot.

"You're right! Thank you, Shadow!" Amy praised. "Now I better find Sonic!" she added, running away to look for her hero. Shadow sighed and thought he should be heading home soon.

"So there you are!" shouted a voice from above.

"Show yourself!" Shadow commanded, prepared to fight. The figure was a bat floating downward to land in front of him.

"Rouge..?"

"How dare you, Shadow!" she yelled. "I saw you going out with Amy!"

"What?" Shadow asked. "How did you-"

"I was here the whole time, Shadow!"

"So what? Why do you care so much? We're just roommates!" defended Shadow.

"I don't know!" defended Rouge. "Forget it!"

"Fine.." he replied

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" she ended.

The two paused, but quickly and blindly kissed each other deeply. Shadow pressed Rouge on the wall while they still kissed and Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues both played with each other before finally breaking the kiss, allowing them to relax and breathe.

"So, you're dating Amy while kissing Rouge on the side?!" yelled a voice. The two turned around to see Sonic and he was not looking happy at what he just saw.

"Shadow, what's going on…?" Rouge asked. Shadow got in front of Rouge to protect her, not saying a thing.

"I knew you were something, Shadow but I didn't know you'd stoop this low!" yelled Sonic.

After searching for Sonic for a bit, Amy decided to give up and head back to where Shadow was so he could take her home; but the only things she found were Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic. She decided to hide to see how this would play out.

"Why are you here, faker? Shouldn't you be collecting rings?" Shadow asked, noticing that Amy was hiding, listening to the conversation.

"You underestimate me sometimes, Shadow. I got all the rings, but it wasn't easy…" he said. "But that's not why I'm here, you don't deserve Amy!"

"What's going on.." Amy thought.

"So what?" Shadow asked, with a cocky smirk.

"So what? So what?! You're missing out on the most caring, sweetest, and most beautiful woman in the world!" yelled Sonic, hearing this made Amy almost faint.

"HEY!" defended Rouge.

"Shut up, Rouge!" replied Sonic.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" yelled an angered Shadow.

"I'll say what needs to be said!" yelled Sonic. "I care a lot about this woman for you to break her heart!"

"and why is that, faker? Stalking us all day and being foolish enough to fight me? Explain yourself." said Shadow.

"It's because I love her!" blurted out Sonic, feeling his cheeks blush. Both Amy's and Rouge's eyes widened while Shadow smirked, as his plan was going on as expected.

"Now was that so hard to say?" asked Shadow sarcastically.

Sonic felt annoyed but kinda relieved because he held that in for who knows how long. "So what?" said Sonic. "I love Amy Rose, and that's that."

"Look behind you." said Shadow.

Sonic did what was told and saw Amy hiding. She decided to come out of hiding with herself about to tear up in joy. Sonic blushed even more, thinking about the possibility that Amy heard everything.

"Amy...I-"

"Sonic…do you mind if we sit at the beach and talk?" she asked. Sonic nodded and walked away with her.

"Alright Shadow, what's going on?" asked Rouge.

"I'll tell you later." He replied, walking to his motorcycle, Rouge sighed and decided to follow him since they were going back to the same apartment anyway.

Amy and Sonic sat next to each other not too far from the water. They just sat there watching the beautiful and colorful sunset take place on the beach.

"So Amy..?" Sonic asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"You know why I…fought Shadow right?"

"To protect me?"

"Well yeah that….but…it's because I-" he started but was interrupted when she kissed his cheek. Sonic's cheeks reddened which made him smile warmly.

"I already know everything Sonic…but I need apologize…it was my fault that this whole mess started.." she said, Sonic started to put everything to together in his mind.

"Crazy Crazy Amy.." he thought, Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, no worries besides today was nice.." he said, staring into her beautiful green eyes. Amy stared back into his with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I love you, Amy Rose…" Sonic whispered.

"I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog…" Amy whispered. Sonic leaned in to start the kiss her, in which Amy responded back. The kiss felt long and deep, which the hedgehogs didn't want this feeling to stop. After taking a breather, they snuggled in each other's arms watching the sun go down.

Tails was in the Tornado flying above the beach, he saw the two on the sand in perfect unity. "You did it, Sonic.." said Tails. "You did it.." he thought before turning the plane around to fly back home.

When Amy fell asleep later on, Sonic decide to carry her bridal style to take her home using his speed. He carefully placed Amy on her bed, tucked into the covers. Sonic smiled lovingly at his sleeping angel before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Amy.."

"Maybe I should crash here…" Sonic thought, looking at the clock. He decided to be a gentlemen and sleep on Amy's couch. He pulled a blanket over himself and rested his head on the pillow to feel cozy.

Amy soon slowly woke up in the middle of the night. "Wow..Sonic must've brought me back home…" she thought. The pink hedgehog decided to get up and head downstairs to see if Sonic was still in the apartment or if he left to go home. The blue hedgehog was on her couch sleeping alone, which made Amy decide to slowly slip close to him on the couch without waking him up. Sonic opened an eye and saw her sleeping with him on the couch. He decided to pull her on top of him and allow her to sleep on his chest; while he was holding his love in his arms.

"Goodnight, Amy.." he thought, never wanting this feeling to end.

He closed his eyes, and the new couple started drifting into a slumber full of dreams about each other.

To be continued…


End file.
